Internet Fun
by PrincessLover26
Summary: The S.A uses some of the most popular websites online! See what different kinds of wacky stuff they do. Fail attempt in humor, please read and review!
1. Facebook

**Princess [Authoress' Notes:]**

Yo c(: I was bored so I made this! And the guide:

Example:_ -**First Last:** Type sentence here- _x- That's either the status or the comment :)

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>.:Facebook:.<strong>

The website "Facebook" has an average of 800 million active users. Most are teenage users, and every single night after school the population of users increase. Apparently, the news of this famous website spread across Hakusenan High, and now almost every student owns an account, even the S.A. In fact, the members of S.A class, who is famous in campous, gets an average of 25 friend adds per week.

A bored Hikari laid on her bed, on top of her tummy. She was done with homework, exercise, studying, and house chores. It was too early to sleep, so she decided to check on her account.

Her fingers ran across the keyboard, typing in the website address of Facebook, then entered her email address and password.

"Wow, too many friend requests..." Hikari mumbled, accepting each of every adds.

'_What should I put as status?_' She thought, biting her lip, indicating that she was thinking. A thought popped to her mind, and within milliseconds, she was typing.

-**Hikari Hanazono:** I'm going to beat you soon!-

After browsing in her news feeds, a red box with a number '1' in it [notification] popped. She clicked the small button, and a comment appeared below her status.

-**Kei Takishima:** Dream on, Miss Number Two.-

Hikari glared at the innocent computer, fully knowing that her rival was smirking behind his comment. She was about to comment back, but then a 'like' on her status and a new comment appeared.

-**Akira Toudou:** You monster Kei! Stop bullying my sweet angel! Don't worry, Hikari. You can do it! :D-

She grinned, then run her fingers through the keyboard.

-**Hikari Hanazono:** Damn you and your narcissism, Takishima! I will definitely defeat you soon! ^Anyways, thank you very much, Akira! :*-

*New comment*

-**Tadashi Karino:** Ew, bear woman.-

-**Akira Todou:** Tadashi, I have just virtually thrown a huge pot of boiling water to your face. Oh, you can't dodge it, by the way.-

-**Tadashi Karino:** Yes, I can't dodge it- But I *virtually* dodged it. :P Anyways, If you're going to virtually throw me something, I would like hot chocolate, obaa-san. Care to add marshmallows and cookies? x)-

Hikari laughed at the craziness of the couple.

-**Megumi Yamamoto:** Hahaha! Creepy couple... virtually fighting. Tsk, tsk, tsk, being too sweet live, huh ;3.-

-**Jun Yamamoto:** Megumi-chan! Haha, you took what I was about to say! xD-

-**Ryuu Tsuji:** I agree. :))-

The grin that was stapled to her face widened as she saw Kei's comment.

-**Kei Takishima:** Keep on dreaming, nii-san. Don't worry, no one will stop you from dreaming ;P By the way, you two sure are a weird couple.-

-**Hikari Hanazono:** Haha! Takishima, you big jerk! Uhm.. Tadashi, don't you think Akira might...?-

-**Akira Toudou:** Tadashi, you know you're going to die soon, right? Not only will I virtually kill you by sending virtual pencils flying to your eyeballs, but I will also send a specific brown haired masochist named Tadashi flying through the roof of the greenhouse. Whatever, Kei.-

The black haired girl sweat dropped and laughed at Akira's comment.

-**Kei Takshima:** Thanks a lot, Hikari ;)-

Hikari grinned at the comment, then a new one popped up.

-**Sakura Ushikubo:** Aw, this is too sweet! Kyaaaaaa :3-

-**Yahiro Saiga:** Idiot couple. :P-

-**Finn ****Schuzette:** LOOOOOL. :DDD Oh and, look who's talking, Yahiro. xP-

-**Hikari Hanazono:** I've just virtually whacked you, Takishima. And I agree, Sakura xD-

-**Kei Takishima:** Well, I've just virtually kissed you ;* :P-

The said girl blushed red, scrambling to type a reply.

-**Sakura Ushikubo:** Kyaaaa! This is so cute :D Hikari-chan agreed! Well, I'm virtually kissing my Jun :")-

-**Jun Yamamoto:** *blush*-

-**Hikari Hanazono:** I'm taking it back! I don't agree! TAKISHIMA you damn... PERVERT!-

-**Kei Takishima:** Aw :'(-

-**Hikari Hanazono:** You... You jerk! You're not even crying! Don't mock me!

-**Kei Takishima:** Haha, Hikari cares for me in her own way... And she also knows me well =^^= :")

She was now blushing to the tip of her hair. "Stupid Takishima."

-**Megumi Yamamoto:** Hahaha! XD Oh and what do you mean, Finn?-

-**Finn Schuzette:** HOHOHO, don't act like you don't know ;3 You guys are also a weird couple... :P-

-**Megumi Yamamoto:** Is not!-

-**Yahiro Saiga:** Is not!-

Hikari laughed loud as the two commented the exact same thing.

-**Tadashi Karino:** Then maybe just a couple? x3 See, you even said the same thing xD-

-**Ryuu Tsuji:** *sweat drops*-

-**Megumi Yamamoto:** Did not!-

-**Yahiro Saiga:** Mwahahaha, You're really asking to get killed, are you?-

"Pfft." Hikari giggled.

-**Tadashi Karino:** I DID NOT SAY THAT!-

-**Akira Toudou:** Oh, yes, yes you did. Hwahaha-

-**Yahiro Saiga:** *Smirks evily*-

-**Tadashi Karino:** WAH! Someone, help me!-

She was now laughing to the fullest.

Someone, please pray that Tadashi would still be alive for the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Princess [Authoress' Notes:]<strong>

I know... It kind of sucks and is a fail attempt in 'Humor' :$ There will be more chapters, so tell me how I did! Arigatou Gosaimasu for reading this, everyone ^^ :)

**..oOo.. Please Review ..oOo..**


	2. Twitter

**A/N:** BLOODY HELL. I **DID NOT** UPDATE 'Taste Of Love'... *Attacks Mai* SHE EVEN TOOK MY WAY OF AUTHOR NOTES-ING AND SIGNATURE. T_T

Wah~ I'm so sorry for not updating! m(_ _)m I know it may sound so cliché but, blame school. Being an almost high school kid is hard, you know? =_= Moreover, I'll be officially high school in September so I bet it'd be impossible to update with all the studying. But still— I promised that I wouldn't abandon my stories, right? :)

**Bold** - The person who type'd it.

Underline - Link.

Anyway. Another lame chapter from me. Have fun. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>.:Twitter:.<strong>

~ Blah, blah, blaaahhh. ~

Saturday, January 22 20**

It was one peaceful Saturday morning. The snow was falling lightly from the sky, carefully blanketing the—_ BLOMP_.

.

**Akira Todou **[Akira-chaaan]

WAHH! l0v3-Hikari! WHERE ARE YOU? D: Your mom said you went out!

.

**Tadashi Karino** [TadashiLovesFood]

Akira-chaaan : Calm down, Akira. She's probably with Kei.

.

**Akira Todou** [Akira-chaaan]

TadashiLovesFood Shut up, you filthy pig! My angel couldn't probably be kidnapped by a monster! Dx

.

**Tadashi Karino** [TadashiLovesFood]

Akira-chaaan Fine, devil woman. :P All I know is that she's with Kei.

.

**Akira Todou** [Akira-chaaan]

TadashiLovesFood Prepare for the most tortured week of your life.

.

~O~O~O~O~O~

[Facebook]

-**Akira Todou:  
><strong>My torture plan: Will be preparing the most delicious food for a week. None for Tadashi. -This guy will be beaten up badly, and will be starved until the end of the week.-

**You**, **Yahiro Saiga**, **Kei Takishima**, and **1218 others** like this.

**Tadashi Karino:** ...WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?

**Akira Todou:** *snickers* [985 thumbs up]

~O~O~O~O~O~

.

**Akira Todou **[Akira-chaaan]

TadashiLovesFood Mwahahahahaha

.

**Tadashi Karino** [TadashiLovesFood]

Akira-chaaan Nooooo! I'M SORRY! D':

.

**Akira Todou** [Akira-chaaan]

Looks like someone will starve for a week... *smirks*

.

**Ryuu Tsuji** [RyuuT]

Akira-chaaan ...

.

**Akira Todou** [Akira-chaaan]

-KeiTakishima KEEEEII! YOU MONSTER!

.

**Kei Takishima** [-KeiTakishima]

Akira-chaaan What? You're disturbing us...

.

**Yahiro Saiga** [Yahiro-Saiga]

-KeiTakishima Heheh, disturbing whaat? ;p

.

**Sakura Ushikubo** [PinkSakura]

Yahiro-Saiga *giggles* I know right? xD

.

**Akira Todou** [Akira-chaaan]

-KeiTakishima Where is my angel Hikariiii?

.

**Kei Takishima** [-KeiTakishima]

Akira-chaaan She's with me.

.

**Tadashi Karino** [TadashiLovesFood]

Akira-chaaan Told you!

.

**Akira Todou** [Akira-chaaan]

TadashiLovesFood Shut up. -KeiTakishima WHAT? Where? D:

.

**Kei Takishima** [-KeiTakishima]

Akira-chaaan In my house. *snickers*

.

**Tadashi Karino** [TadashiLovesFood]

Akira-chaaan Sumimasen, baka-old-hag-sama

.

**Akira Todou** [Akira-chaaan]

TadashiLovesFood I'm coming over to beat you up. Prepare your hospital fees and stuff for your funeral, Okay, dear~

.

**Akira Todou** [Akira-chaaan]

-KeiTakishima You'll be next. WHERE IS SHE REALLY?

.

**Megumi Yamamoto** [Megu-chan]

YamamotoJun -KeiTakishima O.o

.

**Jun Yamamoto** [Yamamoto Jun]

Megu-chan Uhm... TadashiLovesFood: Early R.I.P, Tadashi. We'll miss you.

.

**Tadashi Karino** [TadashiLovesFood]

...;_;

.

**Kei Takishima** [-KeiTakishima]

Akira-chaaan In my room.

.

**Akira Todou** [Akira-chaaan]

-KeiTakishima WHAAAAAAAAT?

.

**Finn Schuzette** [S-Finny]

RyuuT Are they doing what I think they're doing?

.

**Ryuu Tsuji** [RyuuT]

S-Finny ...um. *sweatdrops*

.

**Kei Takishima** [-KeiTakishima]

Akira-chaaan *smirks* On my bed. We're doing... something.

.

**Akira Todou** [Akira-chaaan]

Kill, kill, kill, kill... KILL.

.

**Sakura Ushikubo** [PinkSakura]

Yahiro-Saiga HWAHAHA, look. Omg, my tummy hurts from laughing.

.

**Yahiro Saiga** [Yahiro-Saiga]

PinkSakura ;D

.

**Finn Schuzette** [S-Finny]

-KeiTakishima l0v3-Hikari O_O

.

**Hikari Hanazono** [l0v3-Hikari]

-KeiTakishima TAKISHIMA! Stop making it sound so perverted!

.

**Kei Takishima** [-KeiTakishima]

l0v3-Hikari What? It's the truth. Oh, look, you look like a tomato again.

.

**Megumi Yamamoto** [Megu-chan]

l0v3-Hikari Umm.. ^^;

.

**Tadashi Karino** [TadashiLovesFood]

Stopping Akira from going to Kei's... still suffering major injuries.

.

**Finn Schuzette** [S-Finny]

TadashiLovesFood Yeah, and you still have the time and strength to tweet it. =_=

.

**Hikari Hanazono** [l0v3-Hikari]

-KeiTakishima But you're making it sound so perverted! We're only playing your x-box!

.

**Jun Yamamoto** [YamamotoJun]

l0v3-Hikari Oh... x))

.

**Yahiro Saiga** [Yahiro-Saiga]

l0v3-Hikari Yeah, right, playing his x-box. (;

.

**Megumi Yamamoto** [Megu-chan]

Yahiro_Saiga ...yahiroooo. -.-

.

**Sakura Ushikubo** [PinkSakura]

Megu-chan HAHHAHAHAHA!

.

**Hikari Hanazono** [l0v3-Hikari]

Yahiro-Saiga You jerk... Promise! We're only having a challenge! *sigh*

.

**Kei Takishima** [-KeiTakishima]

l0v3-Hikari Yeah, x-box, challenge. ;*

.

**Hikari Hanazono** [l0v3-Hikari]

I am really going to strangle someone right now... #^^

.

**Ryuu Tsuji** [RyuuT]

S-Finny *cough, cough*

.

**Yahiro Saiga** [Yahiro-Saiga]

Megu-chan ...pfft.

.

A minute later~

.

**Kei Takishima** [-KeiTakishima]

Trying to dodge Hikari's attacks.

* * *

><p>Parang hindi naman nakakatawa eh. -_-<p>

^Can I still speak fluent tagalog? XD

Oh, please do vote on the poll on my profile. And my non-fanfiction fiction story that I write would be posted on DeviantArt. :D

I guess that's all. See you next time. :)

THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWERS, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO HUG THE CRAP OUT OF YOU.

_**Please Review?**_ :D

.

P r i n c e s s ~


End file.
